Once Upon a Time in the Outer Rim
"Once Upon a Time in the Outer Rim" is a Campaign written by Jeffrey Brice / Conway Cooperson. It is set in 5000 BBY at theOutbreak of the Great Hyperspace War. It is a large scale, galaxy sprawling, campaign designed to accomodate a larger party. 'Plot' ''Episode I - The Great Hyperspace War 'Intro Crawl Transcript' 'Welcome to Coruscant' The party arrives at an entertainment district bar in the Coruscant Spaceport while they await the inspection of their ships by customs. While there, they meet a Jedi Knight who is looking for a messenger. The messenger turns out to be one of the party members and he requests they accompany him to meet the Jedi, the Jedi Temple did not yet exist. The jedi turns out to be a friend of Odan-Urrs. Once they arrive at the Jedi Temple, he informs them of the vision his companion Odan-Urr received of the Sith Empire invading coruscant. This vision claims the invasion will take place in a few days time. The Jedi are already preparing for the assault but the Senate is still undecided on what action to take. Odan-Urr and Empress Teta of the Koros System come to meet the Jedi and the party. They explain what they know and what they are trying to accomplish. They request that the party seek out Commander Jurik Bosh of the republic armada and convince him to prepare the planet for invasion as well as provide any aide they can in convincing the senate. More historical details about this battle can be found on the Star Wars Wikia.1 'The Invasion The Sith fleet arrives over the skies of Coruscant, unleashing a barrage of artillery. There are tens of thousands of Sith vessesl littering space surrounding the planet. Coruscants Orbital Defense Cannon can not handle that many ships. The party will have to fight their way from wherever they are to the Senate Chambers, facing tusked war behemoths and Massassi Warriors along the way. At the steps of the Senate Building, they join in a battle with many members of the Jedi and a small amount of the Republic army. Eventually, they break into the building. Jori Daragon joins the party and informs them of Naga Sadows battle meditation. He is influencing each and every sith soldier using Battle Meditation. They have to battle within the Senate chambers. Jori introduces them to an informant by the name of Kensho Piktar. Jori informs the party that he is crucial to stopping the Sith invasion of the Galaxy. During the battle, there is a moment when half the Sith forces suddenly disappear and the other half fall to the ground momentarily, as if suddenly drowzy. Jori exclaims that this is their moment to escape. She tells Kensho to take the party to the spaceport as quickly as possible. On the way, Kensho explains that the Sith rely on Naga Sadows use of Battle Meditation to increase their strength and numbers. Half the Sith forces never existed in our reality and instead were a sith trick of Force Illusion. Naga Sadows concentration must have been interrpted for something like that to happen. '''Fleeing Coruscant Kensho Piktar says he knows how to strike at the heart of the sith fleet. The party and him make their way to the coruscant spaceport, currently overrrun with sith forces, and have to steal a freighter along with Sith travel credentials to mask their escape. 'Space (Freighter)' Safely on the freighter, the party bides their time until they enter the Alderaan sector. There, they can resupply and plan their next avenue of attack. They look down on the burning landscape of Coruscant, the skies still littered with Sith battle cruisers. ''Episode 2 'Intro Crawl Transcript' 'Respite on Alderaan' After any potential side questing done by the party, the players find themselves on Alderann, recovering and learning what they can about the remains of Coruscant. Kensho has relayed what he knows of the Sith and their homeworld Arkania. There, they may be able to learn of weaknesses to take back Coruscant from the invaders. 'Traveling to Arkania' 'The Arkanian Library' 'Escape from the Stacks' 'The Solar Refuge' After the battle, the parties ship is heavily damaged and drifts helplessly through the system. The party hails a capital ship owned by leaders of a nearby mining operation orbiting extremely close to a nearby sun. The owners are hesitant at first but bring the party on board after they realize that there are Jedi among them. The Capital Ship is safely hidden behind a shieldship, hence it's close proximity to the sun. This protects the ship from being boarded as the Justica can easily watch the only avenue of approach. Episode 3 'Intro Crawl Transcript' '''Battle Over Ord Cestus' Staging the Fight at Yavin IV 'Journey to Korriban' Along the way, the party gets recruited to join a small task force to strike at the heart of Korriban, the Sith homeworld, to stamp out the threat for good. 'Korriban' 'The Sith Capital Ship' 'Time Travel' 'Galactic Locations' 'Galactic Arm' 'Galactic Regions' Core Worlds The Colonies Mid Rim Outer Rim Northern Dependencies Unkown Regions 'Galactic Sectors' Alderaan Sector Gordian Reach Coruscant Sector Corusca Subsector Esstran Sector (Sith Worlds) D'Astan Sector 'Star Systems' Yavin System Alderaan System Perave System Horuset System Corsucant System 'Planets' Coruscant Korriban Ord Cestus Alderaan Arkania Yavin IV 'Moons' 'Suns' 'Minor Locations' Trade Routes Hyperspace Lanes The Darragon Trail Characters ''Designated Party The designated party is a tool for GM's to use when building custom campaigns. The designated party acts as a foundation for the GM to base adventures, quests and encounters off of. Usually, the designated party should be comprised of you standard attendance at gaming sessions. 'Non-Player Characters (NPC's)' 'The GM / The Universe' The GM (also sometimes referred to as the Universe) is essentially the game world. Without the GM the game would sit idlely as they control every NPC in the game. They are also called the "Universe" because the GM can control everything else in the game. They can cause natural disasters or manage the traffic flow of shipping lanes on Coruscant. During initiative checks, the Universe will always get the first move. This is so the GM can factor in random or parallel event outcomes, such as the level of lava in a volcano rising or to check if a timebomb's timer has reached zero. It is possible to roll initiative higher than the Universe but that player must be a Jedi Master of very high level with maxed out initiative, wisdom and intelligence scores. 'Campaign Dependent Campaign dependent NPC's (CDNPC) are NPC's that are required for the story to continue. These NPC's can exist in one of three states: #The CDNPC must live no matter what. #The CDNPC must die no matter what. #The CDNPC must exist in either the spiritual or digital plane (i.e. the Ghost of Obi-Wan Kenobi or as a A.I. within a computer) These NPC's drive the plot and usually are the centers of the plot itself. They can grant/rescind quests or can be the goal of said quests. '''Major NPC's Major NPC's help drive the plot but do not neccesarily provide the plot itself. These NPC's can grant/rescind quests or can be the goal of quests. Usually the latter. 'Minor NPC's' Minor NPC's have a slightly lesser role than Major NPC's. Usually these characters are henchmen of Major NPC's or information providers. For example, a minor NPC can be a guard at Jabba the Hutt's palace or can be a Bartender at the local cantina. They help drive the plot forward by providing information or minor challenges but they usually never grant/rescind quests. They can, however, be the goal of quests. 'Color NPC's' Color NPC's are NPC's that exist solely to help players suspend disbelief. They are the patrons of cantinas or soldiers on a battlefield. There death or lack thereof has no bearing on the plot of the campaign. They never grant/rescind quests nor are they the goals of quests. Sometimes, color NPC's are added to a players party as soldiers. For example, if the player becomes a battallion commander in a major battle, most of the soldiers they command will be color NPC's. It does not matter if these soldiers survive the battle as long as the quest is completed. Encounters List of Encounters Organized by Location Quests Main Quests List of Main Quests Organized by Episode Main quests are the Quests that drive the Campaign forward. If these quests are not actioned (either completed or failed) the Campaign will not advance. Players must take action on these Quests. Secondary Quests List of Secondary Quest (See List of Main Quests) Secondary Quests are Quests that support Main Quests. An example of secondary quests are three keys that must be obtained to open a set of locked doors in a planet penitentiary. Some secondary quests are optional (i.e. find two of three keys to open the door). Side Quests List of Side Quests Organized by Episode Side Quests are entirely optional. They usually don't advance the story much but help players to suspend disbelief and give their characters a chance to earn money, loot or extra experience. GM Quest Outline ''Episode 1 '''Coruscant' The party must accompany a jedi to the Jedi Temple. Party learns of the vision of Odan-Urrs. Party is tasked with finding the Justica so they may exploit their military connections to prepare for the invasion. The sith invade and the party is thrust into a battle at their current location. The jedi from earlier rendezvous with the party and begs them to accompany him to the Legislative District. The party fights through the district and reaches the senate chambers. The party arrives at the senate chambers and is tasked with helping evacuate congress members. The party may elect to join the fight on the senate floor. The jedi from earlier urges the party to take one of the last jedi ships and escape the planet. They are crucial to the missions at hand and need to be kept safe. The party should jump on the ship and head off towards Alderaan. Space (Justica Freighter) ''Episode 2 '''Alderaan' The party is safe on Alderaan as they regroup and decide what action to take next. They hear of their Jedi friend being held captive on Arkania. They decide to attempt a rescue. Space Arkania (The SIth Library) The party arrives and rescues their jedi friend. They also find out about an exploitable weakness in the Sith battle plan, on their home planet of Korriban. This could severely weaken the Sith efforts. They are forced to flee by invading sith. Space Ord Cestus (Orbiting the sun in the shieldship) The party takes refuge in a shielship orbiting the star of the Ord Cestus system. The party may elect to explore the planet for supplies and loot. Once the party is prepared to leave, they will rendezvous with a strike team on Yavin to them proceed to Korriban. ''Episode 3 '''Space' Rendezvous on Yavin The party meets up with the strike team, lead by Rellin Druur, and must defend a friendly outpost before heading towards Korriban. Space Korriban The strike on Korriban. The jedi friend will die. They will accomplish their goal and jump on the Harbinger to exact revenge on the sith who killed their friend. Sith Capital Ship (The Dreadnaught Class - Harbinger) / Time Travel The party is locked in fierce battle with the murderous sith. The events of the flight of the Harbinger occur and the party escapes through an escape pod, dropping them just before the Great Sith War. Sources 1. http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Battle_of_Coruscant_(Great_Hyperspace_War)